


peace and trust can win the day

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "Every time, it ends up the same way. With the Devil being on the loose. Again."The conversation that should've happened between Sam and Castiel in 13x21.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 9





	peace and trust can win the day

* * *

_"Obviously, I wanna get mom and Jack back. It's all I want, it's all I can think about. But we've been down this road before. Teaming up with Lucifer..."_

_"No, we're not teaming up with him."_

_"We just need his grace."_

_"Oh, 'just.'"_

_"We've trapped his ass before."_

_"Yes. And every time, it ends up the same way. With the Devil being on the loose. Again."_

Castiel pushed himself off of the table and uncrossed his arms; he walked to Sam and then crouched down in front of him so that they were eye level with each other.

"Sam, I know what you're going through right now," Castiel said in an earnest, sympathetic voice. "I know how you feel. Seeing Naomi in Heaven after everything she did to me... Knowing that I could be at her mercy again and there might be nothing I could do to stop her... It was terrifying. Infuriating. _Nauseating_. I never want to see her again—even if I may have to. So, I know you're afraid of Lucifer and that you have every reason to be after everything he's put you through." Castiel paused for a moment before continuing, his voice and demeanor taking on a more resolute tone while still staying just as earnest and sympathetic. "But I also know that we can't let fear control us. We can't give up. We can't let it stop us from doing what's right. If we do, we're letting them win."

Sam sighed, frustrated, tears pricking his eyes because he knew that Cas was right. "I know, it's just... I wish I didn't have to be this strong all the time. I wish Lucifer didn't have to be our problem. Again."

Castiel nodded solemnly. "You're right. He shouldn't have to be our responsibility, but we are the _only_ ones who have a chance of stopping him. And we do need him, even if it's just to use him, to bring your mother and Jack home. And you shouldn't have to be this strong. But you are, Sam, you're stronger than you think. And all of us are stronger together."

At that, Castiel stood up and Dean walked forward until they were both standing in front of Sam. Castiel offered his hand out to him; then, Dean offered his hand, too. Sam looked between the two of them, nodded, and then grabbed both of their hands; they helped Sam up.

Dean clapped Sam lightly on the back. "Cas is right, Sam, and it's like you said, too: Whatever happens, we will deal with this together. We'll face it together. We'll stop it together. 'Cause that's what heroes do."

Sam started to smile at the sincerity of Dean's words until the last of them sunk in and he frowned at how familiar they sounded. "...Did you just quote Ragnarok?"

Dean scoffed in mock offense and said, with a grin, "Dude, Zeppelin in the _trailer_? _Of course_ I quoted Ragnarok."

Castiel squinted and tilted his head slightly in confusion. "What does the Norse mythological foretelling of the end of the world have to do with this?"

"It..." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nevermind, Cas."

Sam shook his head with a small smile and couldn't help but laugh.

* * *


End file.
